


Our Ship!

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Kasie and Jimmy ship it.





	Our Ship!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird short little idea I thought of today!

In the lab that Monday morning, Kasie hummed to herself as she put a file away in the cabinet. She was caught up on evidence, had just finished a new slideshow, printed out new labels from her new label maker, and now she had some time before a new case came in-  
  
She jumped as Jimmy came sliding into the lab, shutting the door behind him that was rarely ever closed.  
  
"What in the world has gotten into you?"   
  
Jimmy's eyes were wide, a goofy grin on his face, and breathing a little heavy as if he ran and took the stairs. "You'll never believe it!"  
  
"Believe what?" Kasie turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nick and Ellie are _dating_!"  
  
Kasie scoffed. "Where's your proof?"  
  
"Her hair smells like Nick's shampoo!"   
  
"...Why were you smelling Ellie's hair? Wait better question-" Kasie gave him a weird look. "How do you know what his shampoo smells like?"  
  
"I-" Jimmy faltered, eyes wide for a completely different reason. "That's- that's not important! I just know!"  
  
"Well you obviously know it enough to smell it on a person-"  
  
"Enough about the shampoo Kasie!" Jimmy put his hands on her shoulders, face close to hers. "They also came in together!"  
  
"They sometimes carpool." She pointed out. "Though..Ellie asked me to grab something from her go-bag two weeks ago and there was a shirt that looked familiar in-" Kasie stopped with a gasp, eyes blowing open. " _Nick and Ellie are dating!_ "  
  
Jimmy nodded enthusiastically, grinning as she gaped and took in the information.  
  
"Jimmy..you know what this means?!"  
  
"We follow them to confirm it!"  
  
She stopped. "..I was gonna say 'our ship is alive' but uh.. _what_?"  
  
"Oh..right, that too." He nodded. "I still like my idea."  
  
"Jimmy..they're trained agents, I think they'll notice if we're tailing them."  
  
Jimmy made a 'pfft' noise, waving his hand. "We got this Kasie!"  
  
"Oh boy.."  
  


* * *

  
  
**Hours later**  
  
"Okay seriously? How is it that _you're_ wearing a wig and dress, while I'm the one in the fake mustache and baggy guy clothes?!"  
  
Kasie and Jimmy were at the park crouched down behind some bushes, Nick and Ellie just out of hearing range and sitting on a bench talking.   
  
Jimmy avoided her eyes. "It seemed like a good idea at the time.."  
  
"But we're too obvious looking like-" She cut herself off, squinting at him. Jimmy shifted looking uncomfortable. "You already had the dress in your closet, didn't you?"  
  
"...Maybe?"   
  
"Why would you- wait look!" Kasie smacked his arm, Jimmy gave an 'ow' before glancing through the bush.   
  
"They're laughing!"  
  
"He's touching her arm!"  
  
"Oh my god he's leaning in!"  
  
"Kissing! We have kissing!"  
  
"Am I dreaming?! Quick Kasie pinch me- ow! Not so hard!"  
  
"Well at least you know you're not dreaming."   
  
They turned to each other with grins.  
  
"Our ship!"   
  


* * *

  
  
Back on the bench, Nick and Ellie discreetly eyed the bushes where girly squeals were coming from.  
  
"Should we let them know we spotted them from the beginning?" Ellie said with a laugh.   
  
Nick shook his head. "Nah, we have more important things to do."  
  
"Oh?" Ellie smiled. "Like what?"  
  
"This."   
  
Ellie let out a breathy laugh against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed.


End file.
